Crowfeather (FC)
Cat created by Cottonfur for FoxClan Description: Black tom with green eyes. History: Crowfeather was born as Crowkit to Feathersky(star) and Tomwhisker(star) and he had nine brothers (Sootfoot, Ashfang, Brokenclaw, Shadepaw, Spiderleg, Barksong, Snakepaw, Deepsnow, and Stonefur) and ten sisters (Mousefeather, Runningheart, Specklewing, Mothlight, Amberfeather, Pinebark, Grasswing, Dawnlight, Dewpaw, and Fernfur). Crowfeather is first seen in roleplay in BriarClan. Crowfeather is one of the few cats of BriarClan that offered to go with Tomwhisker to make the new Clan (he was just known as Crowpaw then). In FoxClan roleplay, after Tomstar tells FoxClan that he was the rouge that mated the she-cats, Crowpaw tells Tomstar that that means that he, Tomstar, is his father. Later, Crowfeather is seen asking Cinderpaw (Limesplash's kit and newly named apprentice) to go on a walk with him. Cinderpaw agrees and drags herself (she can't walk on her back paws) out of camp where Crowfeather openly states that he has loved Cinderpaw since he first saw her. Cinderpaw doesn't know how to respond and nods. Cinderpaw says she thinks she loves him too and Crowfeather mates with Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw finally says stop and Crowfeather stops. Cinderpaw tells him she is too young. Crowfeather pulls away from Cinderpaw and says he is sorry and they pad back to camp. When Cinderpaw tells Tomstar and Limesplash that she is expecting a kit Limesplash becomes furious and Crowfeather pads into the nursery asking if everything is alright. Crowfeather is out in the woods when he spots Cinderpaw and a small, dead, bloody kit and realizes that Cinderpaw tried to get the kit out of her before it was ready. Much later, Crowfeather is seen dragging Tomstar's dead body back into camp. He had followed Tomstar run out of camp and watched as he died. Then, Crowfeather mentions to the new leader, Darkstar, that he needs to make Limeplash's last litter apprentices and Snowpaw and Cinderpaw Warriors. Crowfeather offers to mentor Leopardkit. Later, Crowfeather is sitting in camp when Rebeldawn pads over to him. She asks if he wants to go on a walk and they both leave camp. They mate and instantly fall in love with each other. Rebeldawn says they should go back to camp and they both go to camp, into the Warriors den, and fall asleep next to each other. Personality: Coming soon. Characteristics: Coming soon Family: Mother: Feathersky(star)- Deceased, Unknown Father: Tomwhisker(star)- Deceased, Member of The Bright Forest Brothers: Sootfoot- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Ashfang- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Brokenclaw- Living, Warrior of FoxClan Shadepaw- Deceased, Unknown Spiderleg- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Barksong- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Snakepaw- Deceased, Unknown Deepsnow- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Stonefur- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Sisters: Mousefeather- Living, Deputy of BriarClan Runningheart- Living, Warrior of FoxClan Specklewing- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Mothlight- Deceased, Unknown Amberfeather- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Pinebark- Deceased, Unknown Grasswing- Deceased, Unknown Dawnlight- Living, Warrior of BriarClan Dewpaw- Deceased, Unknown Fernfur- Living, Elder of BriarClan Mate(s): Cinderpaw(leaf)(formally)- Living, Queen of FoxClan Rebeldawn- Living, Warrior of FoxClan Daughters: None yet. Sons: None yet Neices: Coming soon Nephews: Coming soon Grand She-kits: None yet. Grand Toms: None yet Education and Other Not Important Stuff: Coming soon. Trivia: *Rebeldawn will be having his kits. Cotton's Favorite Crowfeather Roleplays: Coming soon. Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton. Category:Cats Role-Played by Cotton Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton